


Soulmates can be found anywhere, even in coffee shops

by maleccain



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleccain/pseuds/maleccain
Summary: magnus and alec meet PROPERLY for the first time and their compasses line up. we all know what this means.





	Soulmates can be found anywhere, even in coffee shops

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my malec social media au on twitter (my twitter is @liqhtwoodbcne if you want to read it!).

Is it humanely possible for a heart to beat so fast that it thumps out of someone’s chest? If it was, Magnus’ would surely be doing that now. It was 6:55pm, the sun was beginning to set; causing an orange-yellow glow to settle over the city. He had five minutes left until his date was supposed to start...and yet here he was, staring at his reflection in the coffee shop window. Would this date truly make him happy? Would it all be worth it in the end? Damn, he hoped so. He wanted this to work out so badly. He was just so...lost. Camille re-entering his life had brought back many old memories that he wished he could forget. If only there was someone who could take his memories away. Alas, there wasn’t. His phone alarm buzzed silently in his back pocket, indicating that it was now 7pm and his date should have started, which drew Magnus out from beneath his thoughts. Magnus wasn’t bothered though as he wanted to be fashionably late because, after all, he was the literal embodiment of fashion...so why not be late to make it a package deal? When his second alarm buzzed at 7:10pm he moved away from the corner of the shop window and stood, hand outstretched in a fist shape, in front of the door. With three deep breaths, in through his nose and out through his mouth, and three last big thuds of his heart that echoed through his body, he pulled down on the door handle and entered the coffee shop. Perhaps today would be his day. Perhaps today he would find his future.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Warmth and the pleasant smell of coffee beans hit his senses immediately, slightly overwhelming him. Itching at his clammy hand, he cast his eyes around the room, looking for Dot. Looking for his _date_. As he spun in a slow circle, he saw many smiles, many happy faces and many friendships and relationships being made. Today, he hoped he could join them. At this thought, Magnus spotted Dorothea in the very corner booth of the shop. Even from a distance, he could see she looked gorgeous; wearing a peach-coloured dress that cut low on her chest, and her dark brown hair pinned half up. He took a long breath to compose himself, tightened his jacket, then started across the shop. Why was he so nervous? And why was everyone looking at him? He was used to being stared at for his eccentric style, along with being popular...so why did this fluster him so much? _Just a few more steps,_ he thought to himself. _Just a few more then I can have the best night of my life._ As he got closer to the table, still itching his hand with anxiety, he greeted Dot with a smile full of old memories, but also new beginnings. She smiled back with exactly the same expression.

He estimated he had around 5 steps to go until he could sit down across the table from Dot, when he heard it. When he _felt_ it. Forgetting Dot entirely, he spun on the balls of his feet to where he heard the noise come from. To where the laugh had come from. Fuck, it was the most angelic noise he had ever heard. He’d heard many noises from people in his life of one night stands and drunken bets but none could ever match the purity and heart that this laugh had. Somehow Magnus’ eyes didn’t need to look for the source, they knew exactly where it had come from. And apparently the other person did too. Their eyes locked in what seemed to be a dance of some kind, with emotion, confusion and confliction in them. The man that Magnus was currently staring at was around 6 foot 3, with jet black, messy hair and deep, oh so deep, hazel eyes. Hazel just like his mother’s favourite tree. He was wearing skinny black jeans with wide holes in the knees, revealing pale skin, along with a speckled grey t-shirt and dark leather jacket. His hands twitched nervously on the table, one on top of the other- itching it. _Oh_ , Magnus thought to himself, overwhelmed with so many emotions. _Oh my god_ \- Magnus painfully drew his eyes away from the other man’s and looked down at his hand. The one he’d been subconsciously been itching this whole evening. The one that was home to the compass tattoo that would decide his soulmate. The one that currently had a healing scar on it, slashed right the way through the tattoo. He used to wish it would never heal, so he’d keep reopening it. But now...now in front of everyone, this showed that he was weak and he had let his emotions get the better of him in a spur of the moment decision. Gradually, Magnus lifted his hand up to the fading light to get a better look at the tattoo. Right there, as clear as day for anyone to see, was a small heart at the end of the compass needle, that pointed to the man who had the beautiful laugh. It was a hazel heart. _Fuck_ , Magnus cursed in his mind. In happiness or shock, even he himself didn’t know. 

Glancing back at the tall, dark and handsome man, Magnus saw he was checking his hand too. They made eye contact again and Magnus felt as if he was made whole again. One look from this stranger completed him in ways that he didn’t even know, he just knew he felt completely and utterly  found . 

Seemingly flustered and embarrassed, the man’s eyes darted around the coffee shop, looking for what Magnus did not know. He seemed scared- no, petrified.  Then, abruptly, the man stood up, knocking over some coffee mugs on the table with his sudden movement, and practically ran out of the shop and into the dark streets of New York.  His friends just stood, eyes wide and mouths open in disbelief, watching as he left. Why weren’t they going after him? Maybe he needed space because of what just happened, because something clearly  did  happen between them, and they knew that?

He finally tore his gaze from the door that the man had left out of and brought his attention back to his group of friends.  _Wait_... Magnus thought, confused.  _ Is that... _ “Maia!” A voice said, raising his voice slightly as if to bring her out of her distraction. But instead of answering the boy (who Magnus presumed was Simon, Maia’s soulmate that she kept on going in about), she just looked Magnus in the eye and gave him one of those long, all-knowing looks as if to say ‘ _go get him!_ ’  In answer, Magnus gave a small nod, and raced after the man who had left so suddenly, as if ashamed to have something as personal as this happen in a coffee shop.  _I’m going to get my soulmate_ , Magnus chanted in his head, determined and, for once, with a meaning.


End file.
